shadows that haunt me SERIES
by golden hox
Summary: maru is beautiful and kind and caring but will that all change.
1. intro

OC CHARACTOR INTODUCTIONS for THE AWAKENING *kiosha series*

charactor personalitys and looks will change threw out series

first name: tino-maru ( tino or maru)

last name: hazuna

personality: seems cold and quiet but is actually nice and caring

looks: long black hair in a ponytail with some hair strands hanging out threw her headband, she has purple eyes and pale skin with black outlines on her eyes ( like gaara )

clothes: she wears a grey crop top with a long black short sleeved coat and black gloves with black cargo pants with a white bandage around her right leg.

power: shadows. (like shikamaru just stronger)

Age: 13

siblings: none

status: is an ashisu

she looks like the cover picture for the story

ume

first name: ume

last name: inuzuka

personality: kind funny lazy

looks: she has brown hair that is in a bun with braided hair strands hanging in front of her ear that had twisted black yarn in them her eyes are light brown and she has RED kiba markings under her eyes.

clothes: a white sleeveless crop top with red outlines a grey hoodie (unzipped) light brown cargo pants with sandals and wears her headban around her neck

power: earth

age: 13

siblings: kiba inuzuka (twin)

status: is an ashisu and marus best friend


	2. Chapter 2

quick before you read * means there thoughts for example *she looks very pretty* thats there thoughts okay read.

maru p.o.v

I just graduated the academy yesterday and now i was on my way to get assigned to a group, i didn't really care as long as i was on umes team.

i soon arrived at the academy i went to a random seat and took a quick glance to see who i was sitting next to it was a raven haired boy i instantly knew who it was, his name was sasuke uchiha age 12 last surviving person from the uchiha massacre except for itachi *what a ninja should know things about who they are surrounded by*.

he caught me starring and looked at me and said.

"can i help you"

"hmph" was my reply as turned my head looking at iruka sensei, i had no interest in talking to him.

iruka sensei started calling out the groups, when he reached the last group my name wasn't called i felt relieved that i didn't have to be in a group and that umes name wasn't called either.

when i was leaving the classroom iruka stopped me and ume

"tinomaru, ume i wanted to explain why you aren't in a group but theres more to it"

"...?"

"do you mind coming to the hokage building with me?"

*nods*.

sasuke p.o.v

that girl has bin starring at me she is probably another fangirl.

"can i help you"

"hmph" then she just looked away in disinterest.

*whats this girls name* i waited till he called everyones names for the groups but she never seemed to be called, and when she and her friend seemed to realize that a small smile was on there face *strange*.

everyone was waiting for there teachers to get here but the girl beside me just stood up she was about to leave when iruka sensei stopped her i couldn't here exactly what they said but it they definitely said hokage.

*whatever why would i even care*

maru p.o.v

i didn't really question why we where going to the hokage building i just went, when we finally arrived we entered.

"hello lord hokage i have brought tinomaru and ume"

"yes great you may leave now iruka"

"yes sir"

and with that it just left me and the hokage

"hello tinomaru. ume, i have an offer for you, would you like to be apart of the ashisu which is short for ashisutanto ( which means assistant in Japanese)"

"what do they do?"

"well the ashisu work alone but assist others on missions and work for others (they get paid)"

"so i would be helping others on missions that they either can't do or need help doing" said ume

"yes"

"okay i except your offer"

"so do i" ume said

"okay you start tomorrow come back for your first mission"

"yes sir"

THANK YOU FOR READING I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER

OH AND ON THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAPTER THERE WILL BE EXTRA INFO SO IF U WHERE CONFUSED THE STUFF WILL BE AT THE BOTOM BYEEE :)

extra information.

Ashisutanto means assistant in Japanese

ashisu are highly trained ninjas above anbu level that help others on missions they are xtremly loyal to whoever they are working for and will do anything to complete the mission, even if it means hurting there friends.

ashisu are a mix of the assassination unit and anbu but with there owns stuff.

tinomaru and ume qre above anbu level and are very loyal that is why they where put on the ashisu

ashisu is a made up level that i made up for my story it doesn't actually exist in naruto

ume and maru are the youngest ashisu

PS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT FOR MY OCS AND SOME STUFF I MADE UP .


	3. Chapter 3

it was the next day and maru and ume where going to the hokage building who was going to tell them what there mission was and who they was helping.

"hello, lord hokage" *bows*

"oh good morning tinomaru and ume"

"maru your mission is to assist kakashi sensei and his group on escorting tazuna to the land of the waves, its a c ranked mission but i have a bad feeling about it"

"kakashi has bin informed about the situation, so meet them at the gates at 5:00 am"

*nods*

"good luck tino" maru left without ume, ume was going on her own mission

later that day

sakura p.o.v

aw man rejected by sasuke again oh well theres always next time, hey that girls from the graduating class why wasn't she put on a group maybe i should ask.

"HEY YOU" i ran up along side her and she didn't even look at me she just kept walking.

"whats your name"

"tinomaru"

"oh, is it okay if i call you maru or tino, for short?"

"if you must" she said while quickening her pace, i sped up so i was next to her again and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye an looked ahead again.

"what do you want"

"oh um.. well...i was wondering why you aren't in a group"

"thats none of your business" and then she walked even faster i just stopped walking and stared at her as she walked away.

"HEY. SAKURA WHO YA TALKING TO" an all to familiar voice calling out my name

"naruto.." i said in a disappointed tone

i tried to walk away ignoring him put he kept following me

"sakura?...*ignored*..sakura?...*ignored*...sakur-"

"WHAT DO YOU WAN"T NARUTO"

"well uh i, was just wonderin who you were talking to. thats all" he said while rubbing the back of his head, sakura slowed her pace so she was standing beside him.

"i was talking to that antisocial girl, i think her name was..hmm no not that oh ya it was tanomari no thats not right oh tinomaru ya thats it. her name was tinomaru"

"oh what where you talking about"

"i wanted to know why she wasn't in a group like everyone else"

"and why wasn't she'

"i don't know. she just, ignored me or something like i wasn't even there"

"well i'm sure she'll talk to you sooner or later sakura, she probably just wasn't in the talking mood ya know, i'm sure she doesn't hate you. i mean your sakura whats to hate" he said with a smile and a small blush at the end.

"thanks naruto" *WAIT DID I JUST THANK NARUTO WHATS WRONG WITH ME*

"I WONT FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS NARUTO" she said while punching his head and then pointing a finger at him then running away.

"wait sakura,*sighs*girls sure are weird sometimes"

naruto p.o.v

(narutos sitting on a bench)

what was that for i swear she's so weird sometimes.

"are you okay" a girls voice asked me i looked up and saw a really pretty girl with black hair and purple eyes looking down at my interestingly

"yeah why?"

"well, your face is all swollen"

"yeah well i tripped, believe it"

"okay i do" she began walking away

"wait. whats your name i said with a slight blush, she gave me a slight smile and said

"tinomaru. but you can call me maru for short"

"oh okay goodnight. maru" again with a blush

"goodnight. naruto" she said with a small smile and waved as she walked away, i waved back when it hit me.

"wait how did you know my name" she completely ignored me and then she was gone.

*weird, oh ya i have that mission tomorrow gotta get some sleep*

TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER

NO EXTRA INFO TODAY NEXT CHAPTER COMES SOON

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY MY OCS AND SOME PLOT LINE

dont worry this is just the first 2 the story will get into stuff soon


	4. Chapter 4

5:00 am 

maru p.o.v

"YAAAAAWWWN"

"just a few more minutes" she said while rolling out of her bed *thud* "ooooooowwww".

That was a good breakfast time to head out, hmm i wonder what the hokage was so worried about she had to send an ashisu ranked ninja on a c ranked mission...OH Ya that reminds me she said she told kakashi but she never said she told there team, they might be surprised when i get there.

(okay i know i am kinda skipping threw time here but im too lazy not to so bare with me)

finally i'm here oh that must be the team but i can't really see them all that well.

naruto p.o.v

for the first time in forever kakashi is here on time but he says we have to wait here for someone that will be coming with us and tazunas not here either

"oh look shes finally here" said kakashi.

"did you just say she, the person coming with us is a girl"

"and she your age to"

"if shes are age how can she protect us better?!"

"she is an ashisu"

"AN ASHISU AND SHES ARE AGE"

"yep"

the girl arrived and i remembered her right away it was maru the girl me and sakura met last night.

"hello i'm kakashi the boy over there is sasuke, the hyperactive blonde is naruto and the girl clinging to sasuke is sakura"

"nice to meet you im-" me and sakura cut her off

"MARU"

"your the girl that ignored me"

"and i met you last night"

"oh yes i remember" she said in monotone.

"oh i see you've met before,look tazunas here we should start walking now"

and we all started walking the whole time maru walked behind us all she never once said a word i just bugged sakura and sasuke, when sasuke slowed down to walk beside maru but as soon as he was about to speak she stopped in front of a puddle and looked to kakashi and he nodded and then she kept walking, what was kakashi nodding to her about. she looked at sasuke then looked ahead again then he started speaking.

"how old are you"

"13"

and then they didn't talk anymore they just walked beside each other.

i swear i could hear something following us so i threw a kunai in the bushes but it turned out to be a white bunny.

kakashi p.o.v

a white bunny in the summer that means it was raised indoors and for the soul purpose as being used as a spying jutsu.

"SASUKE DUCK" but i wasn't fast enough and the kunai was about to hut him when maru was standing in front of him with her kunai out it had blocked the other one.

"are you okay"she asked sasuke.

"ya i'm fine"

"there should be more coming so get around tazuna" she said to everyone, they all listened and did as she said i went by her side and waited when 2 guys came out of the trees and started attacking us maru was quick and swung one guy into the tree as did i then we tied them up with there own chain.

Later at the camp site nobodys p.o.v

so it turns out rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist are out to get tazuna and tazuna lied and this is actually a b ranked mission looks like the hokage was right.

"WOW. maru your really good at fighting" naruto said

"ya have you done this before?" sakura added

"no"

"yaaaaawn"

"would you like to go to bed i will stay guard all night for you"

"that would be nice of you since i need my sleep and sakura wouldn't be friendly in the morning, naruto wouldn't last five minutes and i would feel bad making sasuke do it so"

"hey i would be able to stay up believe it"

"okay its settled maru will stay watch all night for us"

"fine kakashi u win but next time i will stay watch".

when everyone was asleep maru sat on a rock and stared at the stars when she could sense another person.

"couldn't sleep sasuke"

"no"

"go back to sleep"

"i have some questions first"

"okay"

but before he could ask his question he was pushed to the ground and maru was standing in front of him and a man was standing in front of her he was pale and he had long black hair "who are you" maru said "i'm orochimaru"

"stay back sasuke, what do u what do you want"

"i'll be back"

and then he was gone "are you okay sasuke" he nodded then his eyes widened when she turned to face him there was blood coming out of her mouth and a kunai sticking out of her stomach.

"maru!"

"i'm fine" she said while pulling the kunai out of her stomach.

"just go wake the others up i want to get this mission over with as soon as possible"


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks after the mission ended

sasuke was walking when he saw maru sitting under a tree she looked really tired but she wasn't asleep.

"maru?"

her eyes opened.

"sa-sasuke, hi"

"are you okay"

"i'm just really tired, i'm helping with the chunin exams"

"oh then i will see you there in 5 days then"

"yeah i guess so" she said while closing her eyes and actually going to sleep.

(OKAY HI HELLO I AM THE AUTHER I AM ABOUT TO JUMP THREW TIME HERE CAUSE I AM LAZY AND I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD PART :.

5 days later at the chunin exams

sakura p.o.v (** means inner sakura )

"sasuke i thought you said that maru would be here" sakura said

"yeah sasuke believe it"

"shut up Naruto"

"she said she would be here, but theres no telling if she lied or not"

"yeah i mean she didn't even speak the whole time" *what am i talking about i saw her talk to MY sasuke*

"hey sasuke you talked to her a little bit right" *yeah tell him Naruto*

"yeah but it was just hi and goodbyes"

"oh" *WOOOHOOO*

maru p.o.v

OKAY EVERYONE TIME FOR THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS YOU MUST GET 1 ONE OFF EACH SCROLL AND RETURN TO THAT TOWER WITHIN 5 DAYS. AND DO NOT OPEN THE SCROLLS UNTIL YOU GET TO THE TOWER. YOU WILL START OF WITH ONE SCROLL OF THE THREE AND MUST COLLECECT THE OTHER 2. it will start in 5 minutes so talk to your team mates.

i was walking when i saw sasuke sakura and Naruto. i walked up to them and said.

"hi guys so you passed the first test"

"maru!" they all said in unison

"so whats your job while your hear" naruto asked

"i'm just here to make sure nothing goes wrong"

"Naruto sasuke its about to start lets go" sakura said

"oh well see ya later maru"

"that is if you don't die"

3 days later

what is this feeling i can sense a familiar chakra but who's?"

"maru we have a problem" Sabrina cried out (Sabrina is an OC she is a minor character. she is the head chunin exams coordinator)

"what is it Sabrina"

"someones broken into the chunin exams"

"stay here i will go check it out"

"be careful"

* * *

i was running as fast as i could i had realized who's chakra it was, it was orochimaru. DAMN IT. why didn't i sense it earlier.

i flew threw the trees until i found Naruto and sakura unconscious and sasuke standing facing orochimaru i didn't really think i just acted and dove down between them.

"maru!?"

"sasuke stay behind me"

"oh so maru is your name, so nice of you to join us"

"what do you want orochimaru"

"you"

and then he disappeared but i could sense him near, i might have bin an Ashisu but i'm still 13. suddenly i felt him behind sasuke so i grabbed sasukes arm and yanked him beside me, sasuke took his defence position and so did i but when i couldn't sense orochimaru anymore i began to worry when i felt something pull me away from sasuke but before i could react i was flung into a tree this caused me to get a slight concussion but nothing more but i was still far away from sasuke, it was then when i realized that attack wasn't to hurt me it was to get me away from sasuke. i ran as fast as i could back to where me and sasuke where when i saw sasuke in pain on the ground holding his neck , there was a bite mark and a cure mark.

"SASUKE!"

"oh so you came back to play"

"what do you mean what did you do to sasuke!"

"not something as bad as what i am going to do to you"

before i could respond everything turned black and a snake wrapped itself around my neck then disappeared and then i felt the worst pain in the world around my neck it was like dying a thousand times, i clasped my hands around my neck and fell to my knees, i was staring at the ground and my ponytail had fallen covering my face all i could feel was pain and i started screaming.

team gai p.o.v

"do you hear that"

"hear what neji"

"it sounds like screams"

"use your byakugan"

"BYAKUGAN"

"what do you see neji"

"i see sasuke sakura and naruto unconscious and theres a girl there and she is the one screaming"

"lets go check it out lee can catch up with us later"

"indeed"

neji and tenten went and saw maru screaming on her knees but the weren't the only group there there was also hinatas group and shikamarus group.

neji ran up to the girl and ino and hinata ran up to naruto and sasuke and sakura shikamarou said.

"what happend"

"i dont know but do you know who this girl is" neji asked

"yes i do thats maru, she is my sisters best friend she is on the ashisu" kiba ran up to maru who wasn't screaming anymore.

"maru are you ok"

"d-do you guys h-have all the scrolls?" she said in a weak voice while blood is coming out of her mouth.

"yes"

"take everyone to the tower i will be fine"

"are you sure?"

"yes, go"

they all left and went to the tower and they carried sasuke, sakura and naruto.

marus hair was in the way so they didnt see her kneck.

* * *

maru p.o.v

i walked home and went to the washroom i knew i needed medical help but i don't want them to see me, but not even i was expecting what i saw in the mirror.


End file.
